Как далеко ты готов зайти?
by Kimberly Hart D.B.W
Summary: Измениться ради кого-то - это не всегда хорошо. Лили Эванс вынуждена узнать об этом на собственном опыте. Джеймс Поттер изменился ради нее, но как далеко он зайдет ради ее любви?  Перевод фанфика Lily Summer Wie weit würdest du gehen?


Я не популярна, и, пожалуй, никогда и не была. Впрочем, было время, когда мне этого хотелось. Меня не любили и не обожали, как некоторых, но и ненависти я тоже не чувствовала. Что-то среднее между этими крайностями - как раз по мне. Можно сказать, что я была маленькой рыбкой в большом аквариуме. Но это время давно прошло, потому что с самого первого курса был один человек, для которого я всегда выделялась из массы. Это Джеймс Поттер - чистокровный, талантливый, умный, симпатичный. Единственная золотая рыбка в нашем аквариуме. Это был Джеймс Поттер.

И ударение на слове "был".

_Первый шаг._  
Джеймс уже давно не такой беззаботный, радостный и открытый, каким я его всегда знала. Сегодня я его практически не узнаю, и в этом виновата я сама. Но дело не только в том, что сам Джеймс изменился, но и моя жизнь теперь не такая, как раньше. Со дня, как я решила, что Джеймс и я должны быть похожи, чтобы быть вместе; со дня, как я позволила себе взять его жизнь в свои руки и подогнуть ее под себя с тем, чтобы потом понять, что он стал таким, каким я никогда не желала его видеть: не самим собой, а таким чужим для меня, таким на меня похожим. Джеймс Поттер изменил свою жизнь только для того, чтобы меня не потерять. Он все больше становился похожим на мой клон, только бы мне понравиться, но я этому и не препятствовала. До сих пор у меня в ушах звучат слова, которые несколько месяцев назад я сказала Джеймсу, будто это было только вчера: «Джеймс, ты должен измениться, иначе я не вижу для нас будущего...»

Он это сделал. Он изменился.

_Второй шаг._  
Мы с Джеймсом уже давно вместе. «Идеальная пара», - говорят те, кто нас не знает. «Красавец и чудовище», - говорят почти все. Я чувствую, как они смотрят на меня. Каждый раз, когда я рядом с Джеймсом, они буравят меня укоризненными взглядами, которые похожи на удары ножа - такие же колкие. Порой мне хочется закричать о том, что мне тоже больно, что мне жаль, но я не могу повернуть время вспять. Я не хочу, чтобы на меня смотрели. Но они упрекают меня, и я знаю это. Я сама себя виню. Я - та девушка, из-за которой Джеймс Поттер превратился в того, кем никогда не хотел быть. Я из чистого эгоизма разрушила что-то чистое, бесценное и редкое. До этого "преображения" Джеймс был одним из последних, редких людей, обладающих добрым сердцем, одним из немногих, кто в будущем желал изменить мир. Свободный от лицемерия и коварства, он был искренен. Но помимо этого были другие черты и грани его характера, которые делали его таким интересным. Джеймс был настоящим. Необработанный алмаз. А я его обработала, пока он не стал крепким и прозрачным. Я забрала у него все, что было ему дорого: свободу, характер, друзей, жизнерадостность. И сейчас я лишь надеюсь, что мне не придется слишком дорого заплатить за это.

_Третий шаг._  
Сейчас я бегу с Джеймсом по территории Хогвартса. Стоит теплый летний день, только идет дождь. Конечно, у Джеймса с собой зонтик - как же могло быть иначе? В самом начале наших отношений, когда Джеймс еще был собой, он мне рассказывал, что любит стоять на улице под проливным дождем и просто позволять воде стекать по лицу. Он мне говорил, что человек не может считать жизнь прожитой не зря, если никогда не стоял под дождем с распростертыми руками и не чувствовал капель дождя на своем теле. Сегодня Джеймс этого не делает, потому что у него с собой зонт, чтобы я - не дай Мерлин! - не простудилась. Как трогательно, не правда ли? Вовсе нет, потому что я никогда не простужаюсь. Прежде, когда мы вот так стояли под дождем, Джеймс всегда накидывал свою мантию мне на плечи, прижимался к моим губам холодным поцелуем, а потом позволял дождю падать на себя. При этих воспоминаниях у меня на глазах выступили слезы, потому что Джеймс уже давно не такой. Теперь он носит свою мантию сам. А почему ему и не носить ее? Иногда мне хочется накричать на него, даже ударить, но только я знаю, что Джеймс - единственный, кому я еще дорога, несмотря ни на что. Он нужен мне, и я люблю его.

_Четвертый шаг._  
Сейчас Джеймс и я проходим мимо поля для квиддича. С недавнего времени он больше не играет в квиддич. Когда же я спросила о причине, то его ответ был прост и странен: лучше провести это время за учебой, чем потратить его на бессмысленную игру. Тот, кто еще не заметил всех этих перемен, либо слепой, либо глупый, либо и то и другое. Джеймс поставил квиддич и бессмысленность в одном ряду. Тот Джеймс Поттер, с которым я познакомилась, никогда бы так не сделал! Квиддич был его жизнью! После его семьи, друзей и меня, конечно. Именно в этот момент, я впервые испугалась. Испугалась, да, но только ничего не предприняла, потому что еще верила, что права в своем решении. Тогда еще я просто не могла понять, что допустила ошибку, самую большую в моей жизни.

_Пятый шаг._  
Появление следующего такого звоночка не заставило себя долго ждать. Со временем я заметила, что Джеймс смотрит на меня не как прежде, так, словно я была единственной на всей земле. Он больше не целует меня с такой безудержной страстью, будто завтра миру придет конец. А если быть точной, то он теперь меня практически не целует. А когда это все-таки происходит, он прежде спрашивает у меня разрешения. И каждый раз я ему это разрешаю. Это как отчаянный миг надежды, последний кусочек чувств, который остался мне и который я забираю, чтобы потом спрятать в пыльный ящик и постоянно туда заглядывать, вспоминая то время, когда я была счастлива. Те дни, когда Джеймс будил меня посреди ночи, чтобы вместе с ним пойти к озеру; те дни, когда у него голова была полна детских идей, из-за которых он постоянно попадал в различные неприятности - дни, когда Жизнь для Джеймса Поттера была приключением. Сегодня же он дает мне спать. Мне не хватает тех мгновений, когда Джеймс дарил мне взгляды, полные страсти, абсолютно неожиданно меня целовал, а потом спрашивал, не встретимся ли мы в полночь в чулане для метел. Теперь это я с жадностью на него смотрю, но он не замечает. Никогда не замечает.

_Шестой шаг._  
Я вижу, что неподалеку, на поле для квиддича, стоит Сириус Блэк. Он наверняка промок до самых костей, и сквозь толстый слой покрывающей его грязи я узнаю это безупречное лицо. Я знаю, что он за нами наблюдает, и я уверена, что он бросает на меня полные ненависти взгляды. Они прожигают меня насквозь, оставляя шрамы, которые теперь никогда полностью не затянутся. Он ненавидит меня за то, что я забрала у него лучшего друга. Он скучает по нему, и я знаю, что Джеймс по нему тоже. Понимание этого - настоящий ад для меня. А ведь было время, когда я тоже могла назвать Сириуса Блэка другом. Он мне нравился и до сих пор нравится. Только Сириус быстрее меня заметил, что Джеймс становится другим. Так же он понял, что в этом виновата я. Сириус обвинил Поттера в том, что я заставляю его меняться, а он даже не видит этого, и что я хочу заполучить его лишь для себя (конечно, он высказал это в менее лицеприятной форме, чем я тут описываю). Таким образом, их дружба дала трещину, а Джеймс отдалился. Даже с Ремусом и Питером он мало разговаривал, и скоро Поттер перестал быть Мародером. Я думаю, что осознание того, что он больше не один из них – худший момент в его жизни. И пусть он никогда этого не говорил, но я чувствовала. И я помню, что тогда впервые проплакала всю ночь в подушку.

_Седьмой шаг._  
Мы бежим дальше, оставив Сириуса позади. Я не думаю, что Джеймс его увидел. В любом случае, он хотя бы сделал вид, что это именно так. Я тут же вспоминаю время, когда Джеймс и Сириус были словно сиамские близнецы. Я помню, как он извиняющееся мне улыбался и целовал каждый раз после того, как что-то натворит. Сегодня он больше не устраивает проказ - он стал примерным учеником. Казалось бы, что я должна быть счастлива, но это далеко не так - скорее наоборот. Джеймс однажды сказал, что школа и хорошие отметки ему важнее, чем эти ребяческие глупости с его глупыми друзьями. Именно эта его фраза произвела на меня пугающий эффект. Джеймс Поттер считает школу и отметки важными - одно это вызывает недоверие. Нет, он не был глупым, но учиться – он никогда этого не делал. А еще он сказал "ребяческие глупости". Джеймс всегда называл их проказы делом всей их с Сириусом жизни и ждал за это Ордена Мерлина Первой степени. Но в результате все закончилось тем, что он назвал своих друзей "глупыми". Я думаю, что это и было решающей причиной ссоры с Сириусом, потому что для Джеймса всегда его друзья были священны. Они были его маленьким миром, а я его разрушила собственными руками.

_Восьмой шаг._  
Я замечаю, что Джеймс говорит со мной, но я его не слышу. Я знаю, что это разговор о бесполезных вещах, которые когда-то были для меня важными и которыми Джеймс тоже вдруг заинтересовался: театр, культура, школа. Только теперь он не рассказывает мне о том, что было важно для него: его мечтах, желаниях. Раньше он говорил, что мечтает стать уважаемым игроком в квиддич и открыть с Сириусом магазин шуток и приколов. Еще он стремился увидеть весь мир. Он хотел бы делать тысячу вещей одновременно! Сегодня же он хочет стать аврором, и для него нет ничего важнее создания семьи. Как и для меня. Сначала я сочла хорошей идеей то, что у меня и Джеймса будут одни и те же интересы, и наивно думала, что от этого мы станем только ближе, но я была не права. Ой, как не права. Я поняла, что выражение "противоположности притягиваются" имеет смысл. Я вынуждена была признать, что влюбилась в Джеймса именно потому, что мы были такими разными. Но поняла я это только тогда, когда уже его потеряла.

_Девятый шаг._  
Вдруг я слышу, что он зовет меня. Но мое имя звучит так странно, что я напрягаюсь. Я наклоняюсь к Джеймсу и долго его разглядываю. Даже внешне он изменился: его галстук больше не висит свободно на шее, как раньше, - теперь он правильно завязан; его волосы больше не растрепанны ветром, а строго зачесаны назад. Я невольно вздрагиваю и задаюсь вопросом: что за человек стоит передо мной? Кто угодно, только не Джеймс. Мой Джеймс.

_Лишний шаг._  
Я снова слышу свое имя и теперь понимаю, почему оно кажется таким чужим: Джеймс больше не называет меня Лили. Теперь я для него Лилиан. _Лилиан_...  
И тут же, будто это стало той самой пресловутой каплей, которая переполнила бокал, я понимаю, что так не может дальше продолжаться. Все должно измениться, и Джеймс должен измениться. Снова. И если у него не получится это сделать, пока я рядом, - я уйду. Я знаю, что это разобьет мне сердце, но так будет правильно. Лишний шаг.

Как далеко готов зайти Джеймс ради любви? Как далеко он зайдет ради меня?

Я дрожу и смотрю на него робко, даже боязливо. Джеймс стоит рядом со мной, но мне кажется, что он в сотнях миль от меня. А я продолжаю стоять прямо перед ним и смотреть в его глаза. Кажется, я уже не под зонтом, потому что мое лицо все мокрое. Но через мгновение понимаю, что это мои собственные слезы бегут по щекам, оставляя соленый привкус на губах.  
- Все в порядке? - слышу я вопрос Джеймса.  
- Нет, - отвечаю я, - ничто не в порядке.  
Раньше Джеймс всегда знал, когда со мной что-то не так, и без лишних слов крепко обнимал меня, а теперь он просто спрашивает.  
Я смотрю на Джеймса. В его взгляде скользит неуверенность, а, может быть, мне только так кажется. И я спрашиваю, нравится ли ему его жизнь такой, какая она есть сейчас, счастлив ли он. Но Джеймс не отвечает. Проходит довольно много времени, прежде чем с его губ слетают слова, и мне кажется, что он долго их подбирал:  
- Я счастлив, что ты со мной.  
Да, только это не ответ на мой вопрос, потому что я знаю, что все совсем не так, и от этого мне больно.  
- Так не может дальше продолжаться, Джеймс.  
Впервые за долгое время я вижу яркую эмоцию на его лице - голый страх.  
Джеймс спрашивает, что он сделал не так и что еще нужно изменить.  
Я тихо смеюсь, и мой смех выглядит странно на фоне слез:  
- Ты ничего не сделал плохого, Джеймс. Это я, я совершила ошибку. Мне понадобилось десять шагов, чтобы понять, что действительно мне нужно. Мне так жаль.  
Потом я говорю ему, что я скучаю по прежнему Джеймсу, для которого жизнь состояла не только из серьезности, но и из удовольствия; по Джеймсу, который смешил меня и смотрел так, будто я - единственная женщина на Земле; по тому, который был готов отдать жизнь за своих друзей. Я скучаю по Джеймсу, в которого я влюбилась.  
Я дарю ему слабую улыбку и шепчу: «Мне жаль». Потом убегаю, оставляя его одного под дождем – сбитым с толку, задумчивым… А сама молю Мерлина, Моргану и Дамблдора до кучи о том, чтобы это решение было правильным.

Утром уже следующего дня я сижу в кабинете Трансфигурации. Я не завтракала и всю ночь не спала. Все время шел дождь, он и сейчас идет. Ночью, пусть я и лежала в теплой кровати, все равно чувствовала на себе холод с улицы и, казалось, даже капли дождя, которые барабанили по крыше. Это была первая за долгое время ночь, когда Джеймса не было рядом со мной, и я не ощущала успокаивающего тепла его тела.  
Мои глаза опухли - кажется, я проплакала всю ночь. Но все равно, я ни секунду не сомневаюсь, что приняла правильное решение.  
Я оглядываю комнату: все уже здесь, даже профессор МакГонагалл. Все, кроме одного. Все, кроме Джеймса.  
Джеймс никогда не опаздывает на занятия. Страх охватывает меня и лишь усиливается, когда я замечаю злобный взгляд Сириуса Блэка. Он хочет знать, где Поттер, и я вздрагиваю, потому что у меня самой нет ответа на этот вопрос.  
Вдруг дверь распахивается, и в проеме стоит он. Джеймс.  
Я слышу голос профессора МакГонагалл. Кажется, она его отчитывает, да только я не обращаю на нее ни малейшего внимания. Я не отрываю глаз от Джеймса: его волосы влажные и торчат в разные стороны, а галстук небрежно висит на плече. Он непринужденно улыбается МакГонагалл, а затем падает на стул рядом с Сириусом, даже не взглянув на меня.  
На протяжении всего урока я не могу сконцентрироваться, а мой взгляд постоянно возвращается к Джеймсу, который лениво раскачивается на стуле.  
Вдруг раздается громкий хлопок. Я быстро оглядываюсь и вижу, что у МакГонагалл все лицо черное - по-видимому, взорвалось ее перо.  
По привычке мой взгляд возвращается к Джеймсу, и я замечаю, как он и Сириус виновато друг другу улыбаются в то время, как МакГонагалл громко их отчитывает. Я долго смотрю на него, но он ни разу даже не взглянул на меня.

Слабая улыбка появляется у меня на лице, когда я отворачиваюсь и думаю, что мне все-таки это удалось. Звонок оповещает о конце урока, а я чувствую, как одинокая слеза скатывается по моей щеке.  
Слеза ли это счастья оттого, что прежний Джеймс снова здесь, или слеза от уверенности в том, что вернулось что-то, что больше никогда не будет моим. Я не знаю - наверное, все сразу.  
Когда я уже хотела бежать на следующий урок, то услышала, как кто-то зовет меня по имени. Не Лилиан или Эванс, а Лили. Просто Лили. Я еще не успела собраться с мыслями, как почувствовала, что кто-то взял меня за руку. Я знаю это прикосновение - это Джеймс, и он смотрит мне прямо в глаза. Он улыбается, и я понимаю, что мне это удалось: Джеймс вернулся. И будто желая мне это доказать, он наклоняется ко мне и прижимается к моим губам страстным поцелуем. И этим поцелуем он забирает чувство вины, которое копилось во мне уже давно, отчаянье исчезает, и я чувствую, как тяжелый камень свалился у меня с души. Я понимаю, что Джеймс меня простил. И плачу. Только в этот раз это слезы счастья, радости, облегчения и благодарности.  
- Ты. Я. В чулане для метел. В полночь, - говорит он, улыбаясь, и проводит рукой по волосам, а я киваю.  
Он отворачивается, а я иду дальше. Перед тем, как я успеваю хоть что-то понять, снова чувствую губы Джеймса на своих губах. Потом он сцеловывает мои слезы, а я смотрю на него и слышу, как он тихо шепчет мне в волосы: «Спасибо…». И я отвечаю, что сама виновата, а потом он исчезает.  
Кажется, я снова влюбилась в Джеймса Поттера и не могу сказать, кто из нас в этот момент счастливее - он или я.  
Позже в тот же день я стою у Главных Ворот замка, укрываясь от дождя. Я чувствую, как чья-то ладонь накрыла мою руку, но, даже не глядя, могу сказать, что это Джеймс. Он осторожно тянет меня на улицу, в непогоду, и перед тем, как я успеваю почувствовать на себе капли дождя, мне на плечи ложится мантия Джеймса. Он мне улыбается и нежно целует. Поцелуй ледяной и мокрый, но я не чувствую холода. А Джеймс простирает руки и поднимает голову навстречу дождю. Я наблюдаю за ним, а он улыбается. И я понимаю, что в этот самый момент он чувствует себя по-настоящему свободным.

Теперь я знаю, как далеко Джеймс может зайти ради меня. До конца своего мира. И обратно.

10 шагов Лили Эванс:  
1. Сравнение  
2. Исполнение  
3. Изменения  
4. Отрицание  
5. Тоска  
6. Потеря  
7. Отчаяние  
8. Осуществление  
9. Страх  
10. Действие


End file.
